Portable brain injury biomarker detection system with integrated microdialysis probe Project summary/Abstract: This SBIR application aims to integrate microdialysis with an effective, miniature pumping system and a detection system for analyzing different biomarkers in real-time and without user intervention. An integrated portable device consisting of SFC Fluidics'proprietary ePump(R), snap-on magnetic latches for rapid fluidic connection, a reagent reservoir and a microfluidic detection system will be developed. This system will facilitate real time continuous monitoring of pathological biomarkers, which in turn helps in better patient management over the course of healing/therapy. The focus of this SBIR is on monitoring Traumatic Brain Injury (TBI) sequelae with a microdialysis based system using a set of low molar mass biomarkers and a leading large molecule (protein) biomarker. In Phase I, commercially-available ELISA kits will be incorporated into SFC Fluidics integrated microdialysis and fluid handling system. The Phase II focus will be on development of a single prototype system that can quantify multiple TBI biomarkers. Phase I Research Plan Specific Aim: Design and engineer brain injury biomarker detection system with integrated microdialysis probe Task 1: Design and fabricate ePump driven integrated flow system Task 2: Detection of small molecule brain injury biomarkers Task 3: Detection of large molecule brain injury biomarker PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: An estimated 1.7 million Traumatic Brain injury (TBI) cases are reported every year in United States with 80.7 percent of them resulting in emergency department visits. There is an urgent need for development of a portable, microdialysis system with in-built analyzer which will help in rapid and continuous diagnosis of the state of health of a patient with TBI. Early and timely diagnosis of the pathological condition will help a doctor to take remedial actions and improve the quality of care of the patient while greatly mitigating long-term complications.